


Mondegreen

by Veale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marauders' Era, Musical References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veale/pseuds/Veale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus Lupin suffers from a severe case of singing the wrong lyrics to songs.</p><p>And it irritates Sirius Black immensely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mondegreen

Remus Lupin suffers from a severe case of singing the wrong lyrics to songs.

And it irritates Sirius Black immensely.

So much so that in the past he has actually sent more than one owl to Remus’ mother suggesting she, “educate her bloody son,” and then later asking whether he had, “possibly been dropped as a child”. Of course, being Remus Lupin’s mother, she replied back with a free pass to tease her son — in the form of baby photos — and a note saying that he had inherited it from his father.

Sirius, being who he was, followed this up with Remus’ father, who resented the accusations. Sirius did let him get away with it, this time, if only because he _did_ send some of his old Rolling Stones records for his last birthday. Records which you’d think Remus would know the lyrics to given their previous possessor, but alas, the second time of hearing him say, “I can’t get no girly action.” instead of “I can’t get no girl reaction.” proved him wrong. This was also followed by a laughing James and Peter, and an indignant Sirius.

And It wasn’t that Remus had a terrible singing voice per se, in fact Sirius rather liked listening to Remus sing, hum, and murmur throughout the day, where his slight Welsh lilt made it so that his vowels stretched and the pitching flowed, giving him a captivating, yet relaxing sound.

But he was _just so bad_ when it came to any sense of lyrics.

At some point in time Sirius’ morning routine had somehow been established as waking up to the sound of Remus’ voice just above his head.

“Lay lady lay-” Remus would croon quietly, tangled with Sirius, just as the sun began to rise over the top of trees inhabiting the forbidden forest.

“Moony.” would come the muffled response from Sirius, head pillowed across Remus’ chest.

“-lay across my-”

_“Moony.”_

“-big breast, babe.”

Which, of course, prompted Sirius fully awake, launching him into the familiar rant of, “Merlin help me… How many times do I have to tell you, it’s, ‘Lay across my _big brass bed._ ’ not, 'Lay across my big breast, babe.’ I swear, for all those books you read and notes you can recite, you’d think you could remember one simple lyric…” And James and Peter would groan and sit up, having also become accustomed to their newfound alarm clock.

After Quidditch parties, for a slightly inebriated Remus, involved singing, “We are the champions, my friends, and we’ll keep on biting ’til the end.” Which would usually result in James teasing him about being unable to control his animal instincts. Sirius fuming because, “Its “we’ll keep on ‘fighting’, not ‘biting’! How many times do I have to tell you, you barmy werewolf…” and Peter rolling on the floor laughing because he’s the only one that sees Remus’ smirk whenever Sirius goes into his ‘Punk Lecture Mode’.

When they were laying on the roof of Gryffindor tower late at night, and Remus would look up at the sky and sing in a soft voice, “Purple haze, all in my brain, lately things don't seem the same, actin’ funny, but I don’t know why,” and Sirius would roll his eyes, knowing what was coming up, but still shuffling closer to Remus nevertheless, as the other boy then began looking directly at Sirius before he continued.

“‘Scuse me, while I kiss this guy.”

And Sirius should complain, he really should, because sullying Jimi Hendrix is not something you do (even if the opportunity _is_ right there).  But very few things are worth breaking away from kissing Remus, and complaining about why he’s being kissed is certainly not one of them.

Even as they were right in the middle of executing a prank one morning, when Remus and Sirius had been trusted with the Very Important Job of adding in the potion to the food that would be eaten for breakfast over the next hour, leaving the consumers with the motor skills of a Hogs Head regular after happy hour (which was rather ironic, given the hour would rarely see any semblance of happiness). While James and Peter had given themselves the More Important Job of food inspectors to, “see if it’s safe to add the potion to.” Which, from Remus’ point of view, involved them eating their body weight in sausages and not much else.

And then Remus would somehow, yet again, find a way to mangle lyrics in the best possibly way. “Twenty- twenty- twenty four hours to go, I wanna piece of bacon. Nothin’ to do and nowhere to go-o-oh, I wanna piece of bacon.”

And Sirius would groan because, “I knew I should have left The Ramones at Prongs’…” But then he would roll his eyes, admire the other boy for a few moments, and then sing along with him. While they both ate from the plates of bacon.

But if you were to ask Sirius what he really thought, he’d be the first to admit that he admired the other boys ability come up with the best fitting lyric given whatever position they were in at the time whilst still having it resemble the actual song quite closely, and that, considering it was coming from Remus, it was perhaps better than the actual song, wrong lyrics notwithstanding.

In fact, Remus’ singing had a unique effect on Sirius that caused him to want to drag the other boy to the nearest broom cupboard, snog him senseless, and then proceed to lecture him about the correct lyrics and how butchering them is Very Not Punk, which of course would then be followed by another episode of senseless snogging.

But were you to be around Remus at any time without Sirius’ presence you’d discover he knows the right words. Of course he does, he was the one that introduced the others to Muggle music in the first place.

He just likes the reactions that the wrong words have on Sirius.

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about music, wasn't born during this time, and haven't ever been near the UK... At least I tried my best to avoid anachronisms, that's gotta count for something, right?
> 
> Songs in order are:  
> [Satisfaction](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nrIPxlFzDi0), The Rolling Stones  
> [Lay Lady Lay](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rWz88VY-FkA), Bob Dylan  
> [We Are the Champions](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=04854XqcfCY), Queen  
> [Purple Haze](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fjwWjx7Cw8I), Jimi Hendrix  
> [I Wanna Be Sedated](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZLlLtSG7xe4), The Ramones
> 
> If anythings off (or if you just wanna talk), please let me know, either on Tumblr, [here](https:/vealos.tumblr.com/), or leaving a comment is fine.


End file.
